1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcasting receiver and, more particularly, to a DMB receiver and a method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in communication technologies and the wide spread use of mobile communication terminals (such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, etc.), mobile communication terminals are being developed to have a wider variety of functions. For example, in the case of the mobile phones, the initial mobile phones could only support voice communication. However, the mobile phones have been gradually developed and can now support character transmission, image transmission, etc.
With development of technology memories capable of storing large-capacity digital broadcasting (such as moving images, music video, etc.) and the wide spread use of mobile communication terminals, mobile communication terminals capable of receiving digital broadcasting data (such as DMB phones) have been recently developed and commercialized.
Digital broadcasting refers to a broadcasting service for modulating various multimedia signals including voice, images, etc. into digital signals and then providing the modulated digital signals. Through the use of DMB, a user, even in motion, can receive various types of multimedia broadcasting through a receiver for an automobile or a personal portable receiver, which is provided with a non-directional reception antenna.
Users can view digital broadcasting by using a digital broadcasting receiving phone even while they move. Users can also view digital broadcasting by using a digital broadcasting receiving phone, even while they ride in a subway train or on a bus.
However, when a user views DMB while the user moves by means of public transportation such as a subway train or a bus, the user may be too deeply fascinated with the DMB and may pass by his/her destination. That is, a user in motion may be too deeply fascinated with the DMB and may forget his/her current location.